


A story from Addie’s past – “Musing in the rain. Adeline meets W.S.”

by Addie_D_123



Series: Stop running from your past and start running towards your future... [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123





	1. Chapter 1

  
\- Chicago - 3:17 AM  
  
The sound of the rain had awoken her from a restless sleep. It came down hard, pounding on the roof and splashing onto the floor through the half opened window. She scrambled up to grab a towel from the hamper across the room and quickly started to sop up the puddle of water. From her angle kneeling on the ground she could see the street lights glowing brightly against the dark night. How long had she been asleep?  
  
Even when she was small, Adeline had always been excited by a rain storm. She would climb up the largest tree in her parent’s garden and hide in the branches, just listening to the drops falling through the leaves. Smiling to herself she grabbed a cigarette and lit it, leaning to blow the smoke out the window and watch the tumultuous sky. It was only when she opened the window a bit wider and looked out that she saw she wasn’t alone.  
  
Across the street, three floors below her, a young man stood by himself, smoking as well. He didn’t seem too concerned with the rain as he stood under the small awning, jacket already soaked through. His wet dark hair hung in loose curls around his face as he glanced up briefly at a passing car.  
  
She didn’t know this man, he could be dangerous. He was a stranger.  
  
Addie could see even at that distance that he was beautiful. He was slender and tall, but not too tall. His skin looked pale, except for his arms that were sleeved in a rainbow of colorful tattoos. Even the way he smoked was elegant. She was so lost in her thoughts of him that she didn’t realize how far she had leaned out until she slipped, just barely catching herself on the window frame. When she looked down again she saw that her yelp of alarm had gotten his attention, and he now looked up towards her window, his hand shielding his eyes from the rain.  
  
“Hello? You okay up there?” His voice tinged with concern, he took a few steps towards her and into the downpour.  
  
“Yeah.” She squeaked out meekly, feeling her face flush in the cool night air. Adeline looked up the street both ways and was amazed how abandoned it was. Still and silent except for the rain and his golden voice.  
  
He stood on the edge of the curb, still straining to see exactly who he was talking to. Adeline felt compelled to be closer to him, even from this height. She opened the window fully and swung one leg after the other out of the window, sitting precariously on the sill.  
  
“Oh hello.” He said musically as a smile broke over his face. Addie could have fainted right there, she clung desperately to the window frame. Looking down at him silently for what felt like a whole minute not knowing what to say, watching as he just stared back at her, all the time smiling.  
  
“I was just watching the rain.” Addie stated abruptly. “I wanted to be out in the storm, but…” She trailed off and looked back up at the sky.  
  
“But you didn’t want to put on pants?” He finished her sentence for her, blowing smoke out of his nose while he laughed. Adeline looked down to see that she was in fact not wearing pants as she had just crawled out of bed, something she had not thought about until right now. Looking down at her soggy over sized black t-shirt, she was thankful that that is was long enough to stop half-way down her thighs. Playing it cool, she responded quickly.  
  
“Pants are for squares.” She brushed her damp hair off the back of her neck with a shaking hand and pulled it over one shoulder. Squinting her eyes, she watched him reach for another cigarette and light it in one fluid motion. The rain had lightened up a bit and now was a steady cold mist; covering her legs, making the tiny hairs on her thighs stand up. “So are you visiting someone? I mean I haven’t seen you around here before.”  
  
He looked left then right, quickly crossing the street until he stood on the sidewalk right below her. “Oh, because you know everybody that lives around here huh?” He smirked.  
  
“Well no, but I think I would remember you if I had seen you before,” she continued clumsily, “I mean because I spend a lot of time looking out this window…and you’re right across the street...” she trailed off, hearing herself rambling.  
  
“I just moved in last weekend actually.” He flicked his cigarette into the street, exhaling a large cloud of smoke that slowly rose up to Addie above. “Haven’t really been around the new neighborhood yet. But look!” He raised his hand to her, grinning. “I’ve already met a neighbor. I’m Will by the way.” He took a tiny bow, slowly raising his head and using a hand to sweep the hair out of his eyes.  
  
“I’m Addie. With an ‘A’.” The distance between them was beginning to feel like too much, and she wished she could just spring off the edge and land in his arms. She shook her head lightly like she was trying to rid her mind of such silly ideas but she couldn’t take her eyes off him. And she felt like his dark eyes were looking right through her. There was a burning in the pit of her stomach and a warm tingling sensation coursed through her veins. She needed him; in her room, in her bed and on her body. Now. “Yeah so…”  
  
“Can I come up Addie?” His voice sounded even softer now, like velvet. She was surprised she could hear him so clearly over the sound of the rain. Her heart skipped a beat and her skin started to get hot, too hot. The rain coming down suddenly felt like ice cold needles, every sensation amplified. The next words out of her mouth surprised even her.  
  
“I’m in apartment 3D. I’ll buzz you in.” She watched as he smoothed his hair back once more, and then quickly walked out of view towards the front door of her building. She jumped up and ran over to the wall to hold the button down until she heard the buzz and the click of the door closing below. She unlocked her door slowly and removed the chain, her feet glued to the spot.  
  
Her skin on fire now, she listened to the sound of his steps as he climbed the stairs steadily. She had to keep herself from running out the door and meeting him halfway down. Her breath quickened with excitement, her pulse pounded in her ears. What was it about this person she had just met? Why was she so drawn to him? So even now her fingers gripped the door frame, while her body was screaming.  
  
She didn’t know this man, he could be dangerous. He was a stranger.


	2. Come out of the rain.

\- Chicago - 3:33 AM  
  
Will reached the top of the stairs and paused, looking up to Addie braced in her doorway. She was gripping the door frame with both hands, almost hanging on while her body leaned toward him. They stood in silence for a moment, a puddle of water dripping off him and pooling around his feet.  
  
“Come in?” Addie asked softly. He responded by striding quickly toward her, Addie shifting over to let him by. “Take off your jacket, you’re soaked through.”  
Will pulled off his wet garment and held it out to her, slipping off his shoes and tossing them into the corner. She grabbed the jacket and threw it towards where his shoes had landed, smirking. “Make yourself at home.”  
  
Addie skipped over to her bed, pulling the covers over it hastily, snatching some articles of clothing off the floor as she went. He watched her; head tilted to the side, with his wet hair laid across one shoulder dampening his shirt. She jumped up onto the bed and crawled towards the middle, stretching her legs out in front of her and crossing them at the ankle. Will sauntered over to the edge of the bed but did not sit down, only standing and watching her silently. She uncrossed and crossed her legs again nervously, feeling his eyes looking her over.  
  
“Well, are you just gonna stand there all night?” Addie attempted to sound playful, but his gaze made her uneasy. He spoke after a moment, but remained standing at the foot of her bed. “Don’t you think it’s unwise to let a perfect stranger into your apartment, when you’re all alone?”  
  
Addie chewed her bottom lip, suddenly feeling her casual pose on the bed had left her vulnerable. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them protectively. “Why, am I going to regret it?” Her breath caught in her chest when his hand went for his pocket, pulling out a pack of cinnamon gum. He slid a piece into his mouth and chewed slowly.  
  
“I don’t want to spoil the surprise, you’ll just have to wait and see.” He smiled again, but it was different than the smile she had seen looking down from her window. His eyes flashed with some dark secret she just needed to know. He was so lovely her heart hurt, but a voice in the back of her head was whispering over and over.  
(No. Stop. Run.)  
  
“Why did you let me in Addie?” Will lunged forward quickly and grabbed one of her ankles in each hand. Addie looked down startled, pulling her arms up defensively. Chuckling, he yanked her legs forcefully towards him, dragging her down until she was right at the edge of the bed. He draped her legs over the side of the mattress; spreading her knees apart and standing in between them.  
  
Addie looked up at him in silent shock. She was so close she could smell him, sweet and smoky like pipe tobacco. Her heart pounded inside her chest, she drew in a long deep breath to steady herself before responding. “I was curious.” She kept her chin up, looking into his dark eyes. They were unreal, like dark emeralds on fire. She resisted her urge to reach up and touch his chest and extended her arms behind her, leaning back on them. He looked scruffier up close, sporting a few days of dark stubble.  
  
“Oh yeah?” He lifted his hand and ran one finger along her jawline, then reached back and gently grabbed a handful of hair at the back of her head. “Curious about what?”  
  
Addie tried not to squirm, desire burning in her belly. “What you tasted like.” She grinned up at him, gasping slightly when he tightened his grip on her hair. Smiling back, he leaned over slowly, hovering his face over hers. Their lips a breath apart, he licked his and spoke softly. “Let me show you.”  
  
He kissed her sweetly, his tongue gently parting her lips and dipping into her mouth. He burned like cinnamon with a tongue soft like velvet. Sucking her bottom lip in between his teeth and tugging on it softly, he pulled away. Addie tried to lean towards him for another but he kept a firm grip on her hair, holding her back. He stared at her for a moment before yanking her hair, jerking her head backwards to expose her neck to him. He placed one soft kiss at the center of her throat and then straightened up, releasing her.  
  
Addie’s hand flew up to the spot on her neck, almost as if she could still feel his warmth lingering there on her skin. Her mouth tasting vaguely of cinnamon, she could only look up at him with wide eyes.  
  
“Oh.” Her mouth curled into small smile, anxiously awaiting his next move.  
(No. Stop. Run.)

 


End file.
